The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Quest
by Violetlight
Summary: What happens when the Hero goes missing...call the Heroine! This is my story of Saria and her quest to save Link!
1. Forever Friends

**The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Quest**

By Violetlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. I know this, the readers know this, just about everyone knows that! So please don't sue me, since I'm a student and you wouldn't get much anyway! Btw…Zair and Reppa (two Guardian fairies) ARE my characters so please don't use them without MY permission!

**Author's Note: **Hi, just wanted to say that I've worked on this story for nearly 1 ½ years now, and I really hope you enjoy it. Saria is my favourite character in the Zelda games, there's just something about the gentle Forest Sage that I really love. Anyway, I always thought there must be more to her story than what was revealed in the game, and I wanted to voice my own opinions, and tell her story. Okay, yes, I guess this fic could be considered a Saria/Link fic, I know she's 10 and he's 17, but mentally, they're the same age and love knows no boundaries. If this grosses anyone out I suggest you stop reading now, but if you're an open-minded reader who wants to hear my version of how the two lovers overcome this obstacle, and, more importantly, how Saria can be a hero in her own right, then please, read on, and enjoy** _Saria's Quest_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forever Friends

"Congratulations Link!" Saria ran up to her friend, who was climbing down his tree house's ladder, followed by a glowing ball of light. "You finally have a fairy partner! At last you're a true Kokiri!"

"Thanks Saria," Link smiled. His eyes lit up as he walked over to his best friend and gave her a hug, holding Saria tightly for a few moments, then pulling back, his bright blue eyes still smiling. "This is Navi," he said, looking toward the fairy hovering above his shoulder. "Maybe Mido will finally stop bugging me now."

"I hope so," Saria giggled. Saria and Link were Kokiri; members of the forest-children race of Hyrule and the best of friends. All the other Kokiri admired and respected Saria for her wisdom of the forest and Link for his courage except for Mido, the self-proclaimed "Boss of the Kokiri". Mido had a crush on Saria but would bully the other Kokiri and teased Link nonstop for not having a fairy partner, as other Kokiri do. Because of this, Saria would have nothing to do with him. Now that Link finally had a fairy, maybe Mido would leave him alone.

"Hey Link!" Navi suddenly called. "We're supposed to go see the Great Deku Tree now. Come on!"

"The Great Deku Tree? That's so exciting Link!" Saria smiled. "It's a great honour to be summoned to him. I knew you would see him soon." Saria had learned most of her forest lore from the Great Deku Tree, the spirit of the forest and the father-god of the Kokiri. Each Kokiri was summoned to his presence at least once in his or her lifetime. At last, it was Link's turn.

Link didn't look too thrilled about seeing the Great Deku Tree. "Saria, can I talk to you, alone?" he asked. They walked a few feet to the base of Link's treehouse, leaving Navi and Saria's fairy Zair behind. "I didn't want to mention this in front of Navi, but I'm really nervous about meeting the Great Deku Tree."

"Link, it's okay to be nervous," Saria said, trying to comfort her friend. "Everybody's nervous the first time they see him. You shouldn't try to keep secrets from your fairy either. Navi's here to help you, to be your guide and lifetime friend. She'd find out anyway, you know."

"I know, I guess I still have to get used to having a fairy." Link smiled, looking at Navi fondly. "But it's not just that, Saria," he sighed. "I've been having these weird dreams lately, nightmares about dark clouds and galloping horses, flashing images. I know it sounds silly but I have a really bad feeling about seeing the Great Deku Tree. I feel that something awful will happen."

Saria looked worried. She had been having the same kinds of dark, shadowy nightmares lately, full of flashing images, but she didn't want to worry her best friend. "I'm sure everything will be all right," she assured him. "Now get going! Don't keep the Great Deku Tree waiting!"

"You're right. Thanks Saria, you're a real pal," Link smiled.

"Come on, already! Let's go!" Navi yelled, buzzing impatiently around Link's head.

"You heard Navi, get going already!" Saria laughed.

Link started to run after Navi, looking over his shoulder at Saria before disappearing into the forest. Saria watched Link as long as she could. The bad feeling was growing stronger and somehow she knew that both their lives would never be the same.

* * *

Days later, Link returned form the Great Deku Tree, looking tired, but determined, as if a great responsibility had been thrust upon him. Indeed it had. Although Link fought bravely to break the death curs upon the Tree, it was to no avail. The Great Deku Tree was dead, but with his last words had told Link his fate: to meet the "Princess of Destiny" and to save Hyrule from the evil force that had killed the Great Deku Tree and now threatened the entire world! The fate of Hyrule now rested with a ten-year-old Kokiri boy whose biggest concern, just days ago, was how to get through a day without getting teased by Mido! It all seemed like too much, too fast to Link but he knew what he had to do: leave Kokiri Forest.

As Link walked toward the exit log from Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Field, he was stopped by Mido, who came running up behind him. "Hey, Mr. No-Fairy! Where do you think you're going?"

"I have a fairy now Mido," Link sighed. He hated that stupid nickname Mido had given him. "And I'm going to Hyrule Castle."

"Hyrule Castle! What are you talking about? You know that if a Kokiri leaves the forest he'll die!" 

"I'm under orders from the Great Deku Tree. I think I'll be okay."

"Speaking of the Great Deku Tree, what happened over there? You were gone for a long time," Mido asked. Link stopped walking for a moment, and then decided against telling Mido anything. He still didn't trust that bully. Link resumed walking towards the exit. "Come on Link, what happened?"

Link slowly turned around. The Great Deku Tree had been the Guardian of the Forest. All Kokiri deserved to know what happened to him, even Mido. "Mido . . . the Great Deku Tree . . . he was sick," Link began. "I tried so hard to save him but . . . but. . . ."

"Link, what are you saying?" Mido gasped. "The Deku Tree's okay, right?" Link hung his head. He couldn't answer. "Is he . . . dead?" When Link nodded his head, Mido exploded! "This is all your fault!"

"No Mido, you don't understand! I tried to save him! There were these giant spiders and Deku Babas and . . ."

"Shut up! Stop trying to make excuses! You killed him! You killed the Great Deku Tree!"

Mido's yelling cut through the normally peaceful atmosphere of Kokiri Forest like a dagger. Before long, a crowd of startled and confused Kokiri had gathered around Link and Mido.

"What's going on?" asked one of the Know-It-All Brothers.

"What are you two fighting about?" asked Flora, one of the Twins

"Something about the Great Deku Tree," her sister, Fauna piped up.

"Mido, is the Deku Tree okay?" asked Fala, Mido's sister.

"Will someone please tell me what's happening!" another Know-It-All Brother shouted.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Mido yelled to the crowd, while his fairy, Reppa, circled above his head. "Mr. No-Fairy here killed the Great Deku Tree!"

The crowd gasped. Shouts of "it's not true!" "By Farore!" and "Link, how could you!" filled the forest. Link frantically searched the crowd for Saria, the one person who would stick up for him. She was nowhere to be found. "Please believe me," Link begged. "I didn't kill the Deku Tree. A Gerudo in black armor put a curse on him and I tried to save him . . ." 

"You actually expect me to believe you?" Mido sneered. "You, Mr. No-Fairy, the outsider. You've never been a true Kokiri, never truly one of us, and now when our Creator is dead you expect me to believe it's not your fault?!"

Link knew he wouldn't get through to the furious Mido. He looked at the other Kokiri. Most of them had also put up with Mido's bullying over the years and probably didn't believe him, but they were too afraid to speak up. Link turned back towards Hyrule Field. It really was time to go. "Goodbye Mido," Link mumbled, walking through the exit log.

"So long loser! Don't ever come back!" Mido shouted as Link disappeared. He turned to the crowd of shocked Kokiri. "Well come on, show's over. You can all go home now." The crowd dispersed, Kokiri talking amongst themselves as they left, some going back to their daily routines, others heading towards the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Mido lagged behind, angrily glancing one last time at the exit log. He kicked a nearby stone into it, watching as it bounced into the darkness. _I hope that hit him. _Mido thought, finally walking away.

* * *

Link walked slowly through the exit log, emerging onto a wooden bridge on the other side. A second log, leading to Hyrule Field, was in front of him. Link recognized the surrounding trees and plants as part of the Lost Woods. In fact, he and Saria had often played hide-and-go-seek in this very clearing. Link had always wondered where the mysterious bridge had led and now he knew: Hyrule Field, and destiny. Link suddenly felt something hit his ankle. "Ow," he complained, looking down to see a small stone by his foot. When he looked up again, he realized that he and Navi were not alone on the bridge. He quickly turned around, to see the soft, blue eyes of his best friend gazing back at him.

"Oh . . . you're leaving." Saria said, the two friends moving closer together. "I've always known you would leave the forest someday, Link, because you are different from me and my other friends, but that's okay because we'll be friends forever, won't we?" She looked so sad to see her best friend leave, but Link also saw understanding in Saria's gentle eyes. She knew he had to go.

Link threw his arms around Saria and hugged her closely. "We'll always be friends, Saria, for now and forever," he assured her. Saria and Link had always been close. For as long as they both could remember the green-haired girl and fairy-less boy had been the best of friends, almost like they were brother and sister. Neither had ever thought they would be apart but now, Link had to leave.

Tears formed in Saria's eyes. "The Great Deku Tree told you to leave before he died, didn't he?" She asked, trying her hardest not to cry.

"How did you know?" Link asked, reluctantly pulling back from Saria's arms. 

"I was just sitting in my house an hour or so before you came back to Kokiri Forest when this strange feeling came over me," Saria explained. "I just 'knew' that the Deku Tree was dying and that you tried so hard to save him. I'm not sure how I knew. I just . . . 'did'." Ever since Saria was a little girl, even before her guardian fairy, Zair, had come to her, Saria had the occasional "feeling" whenever something unusual was about to happen. Before, she had shrugged off the experiences as just coincidences or being all in her head. Lately, however, the "feelings" had become stronger, more frequent, and much more intense. Saria couldn't ignore them anymore, but she still didn't really want to talk about it. She quickly changed the subject before Link could ask any questions. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," Link admitted. He was curious about Saria's "prediction" but could sense that she didn't want to talk about it. "The Great Deku Tree told me to go to Hyrule Castle and I have no idea how long that will take." 

"I thought you would have a long journey ahead of you," Saria said, and pulled something out of her pocket. "I want to give this to you." She handed Link a small, brown, oval-shaped flute-like instrument. "I wanted to give this ocarina to you as a fairy-day gift, but I guess now it can be a going-away present too."

Link reached out slowly and took the ocarina, his fingers touching Saria's as he admired the beautiful instrument, lovingly crafted from the finest Deku wood. "Thank you," he smiled. He didn't know what else to say.

"I made it especially for you," said Saria, "after you and Navi left. I thought you would only be gone for a few hours, enough time to make you a present to celebrate Navi's coming. You took a little bit longer than I thought," she joked.

"I'll remember next time to tell you before I go to kill giant spiders living in talking trees," Link laughed. "Thank you so much Saria. I've always wanted an ocarina. Now, what can I do to make up for keeping you waiting?"

"Link, you don't have to do that."

"Aw, come on. Just think of something."

"Okay, okay . . . um . . . how about when you learn some songs for your ocarina, you'll come back to the forest and teach them to me?" Saria suggested.

"It's a deal," Link smiled and he and Saria shook hands. The two friends gazed into each other's eyes for one last, long moment. "I'll miss you, Saria." Link said quietly, backing slowly towards the exit.

"Goodbye Link." Saria whispered. Link turned quickly and ran through the exit log before he could turn back or change his mind. Saria watched him leave, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Zair landed on her shoulder. "Let's go," he said gently. "You know he'll be back before long." Saria nodded and headed back towards Kokiri forest. She knew in her heart her best friend would return, but that didn't make her feel much better as she walked back to the place of her past, while Link raced towards the future.


	2. Prophecies

**The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Quest**

by Violetlight

Disclaimer: The Zelda video game franchaise belongs to Nintendo, not me. I'm just borrowing their characters to write a totally non-profit story. Trust me, I won't make a dime off of this. Zair is my character, however, so please don't use him without permission.

* * *

Chapter 2: Prophecies

_Flash._

_The black horseman__s speeding towards me! Running as fast as I can, he keeps coming, laughing wickedly, passing though trees like they__re not there. He__s going to catch me, I can__t escape!_

_Flash._

_Light all around me, a figure in green, a temple, sacred, everlasting._

_Flash._

_Flying! Zooming over forests, meadows, streams. Soaring on unseen wings, faster and faster! _

_Flash._

_Giant plant, can__t see clearly. Must save him, I__m his only hope. A purplish glow. LINK!!_

FLASH!

Saria sat up in bed, panting, her heart beating a mile a minute! "Saria, it's okay, it's okay." Zair assured her, zipping from his fairy bed to Saria's side in seconds. "It's just another nightmare, everything's all right."

"I'm sorry Zair," Saria panted, still shaking from her nightmare. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Never mind me. That last scream probably woke up half the forest," Zair joked, trying to calm Saria down. "You must really, really miss him."

"Who?"

"Link. You screamed out his name in your sleep."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay," Zair said, fluttering softly down onto Saria's night table. "I kind of miss Navi too."

"You silly fairy, you don't really know Navi, not like I know Link." Saria sighed. She was calming down and beginning to rest again.

"Navi and I have known each other a lot longer than you think." Zair said quietly, floating down to Saria's pillow. She didn't hear him. Saria was already forgetting her nightmare and was falling back asleep. "Sweet dreams, Saria," Zair whispered, curling up next to her on her pillow, his light slowly dimming as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Seven days had past since Link had left for Hyrule Castle and for Saria, those days had been like torture. Most of the Kokiri were mourning the Great Deku Trees death and were scared. The Great Deku Tree had always been there for the Kokiri, a father figure for the forest-children, and most didn't know what to do now that he was gone. The guardian fairies had so far been keeping things under control, helping the Kokiri get over their grief and get on with life, but many were still afraid and confused. Some were even starting to believe Mido and blame Link for the Great Tree's death. Saria had been spending the last few days defending her friend, talking to the others and trying to help them see the truth, but she was getting sick of all the arguing and lies. Waking early the next morning, when most of Kokiri Forest was still asleep, Saria and Zair snuck quietly to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. She had been so busy helping the others that she hadn't had the time to mourn the Tree's passing herself. Saria wanted to pay her last respects to the Great Deku Tree.

Saria and Zair left their tree stump-shaped house quietly, walking softly in the pre-dawn twilight past the Twins' strange, double stump house and past the Kokiri shop, to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Little did they know that they were being followed.

Walking as quietly as a cat, Saria headed down the path to the Great Deku Tree. Suddenly, she stopped. In front of her were three, deadly Deku Babas. The carnivorous plants were sleeping, their long, snake-like stems coiled around their roots, their huge, blue and purple flower-heads, full of needle-sharp teeth, rested on the ground. Saria know she better not wake them, since Deku Babas did not soak up sunlight like other plants; their favourite food was Kokiri blood. Nervously, Saria reached behind her and pulled out her only defense against the monsters, a Deku Shield she had bought at the Kokiri shop the day before. _May Farore guide me,_ Saria thought. Holding her shield out in front of her, she began to tiptoe past the sleeping plants.

Taking one step at a time, Saria crept past the first of the Deku Babas, praying the creature would not awaken. It did not budge. A little more confident, she snuck past the second plant and her heart skipped a beat as it stirred in its sleep, but it too did not wake up so she continued on. She walked a little quicker past the third and final Deku Baba and had almost made it past when she heard a sound, like the hiss of a snake, behind her.

Saria spun around, holding her shield out in front of her, and gasped as the monster snapped its huge jaws, nearly biting a chunk out of her shield! Its head slammed against her shield and Saria flew backwards. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, landing flat on her back and desperately fended off the Deku Baba's snaps with her shield. "Zair, help me!"

"Saria, aim for its stem!" Zair yelled. Saria looked up past her shield and the fearsome jaws of the monster to see Zair hovering above it, glowing bright yellow. The Deku Baba reared back, snapping at the flickering fairy. "Aim for its stem!" Zair repeated.

Saria grabbed a nearby stone, leaped up, and threw it as hard as she could. The monster screeched as the stone sliced through its stem, spilling green plant goo everywhere and cutting its head off. The stem whipped around for a few seconds, and then lay still. The Deku Baba was dead. Saria stood, starring in disbelief at the lifeless plant. Its head had landed at her feet and Saria kicked it, watching as it bounced towards the remaining two Deku Babas, which hissed angrily and shrunk back, not wanting to meet their companion's fate. "Yeah, you better hide!" Zair yelled back at them. He flew over to Saria and landed on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," she answered. Saria had a few small cuts and scraps from falling back, but she was otherwise not hurt. "Unlike some creatures," she added, looking at the dead Deku Baba. "I'm the last Kokiri he'll ever try to take a bite out of. How about you?"

"I'm fine, in fact, I'm better than fine. That's the first time I've ever done Z-Targeting!" Zair said excitedly.

"Z-what?"

"Z-Targeting. It's an ancient fairy battle technique," he explained. "When we hover over an enemy and turn yellow, not only is the enemy distracted but our Kokiri's accuracy with weapons greatly improves. It's supposed to be a very difficult skill. I still can't believe I did it, I mean, I didn't think about it, I just acted on instinct."

"You did great, Zair," Saria smiled. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Without me, you'd be fertilizer right now!" Zair grinned, definitely on a big ego trip.

"Hey! I did all the real work! I'm the one who sliced the head off that Deku Baba," Saria reminded him.

"Well you couldn't have without me!" Zair said, buzzing excitedly around Saria's head like an insane, overgrown firefly. "I was great! I was wonderful! I was . . ."

"You just had beginner's luck," Saria teased him.

"I did not!" Zair whined.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did no . . . aw, can't we just go see the Deku Tree now?" Zair asked, getting sick of arguing.

"Sure, come on!" Saria laughed and started running down the rest of the path.

"Hey, wait up!" Zair yelled as he flew after her. Neither he nor Saria noticed when their follower walked calmly past the two, still startled, remaining Deku Babas and trailed them into the Great Deku Tree's Meadow.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose, filling Hyrule with light, Saria and Zair entered the darkest place they had ever seen. Looking up, Saria could hardly believe it. The Great Deku Tree, who had been green and full of life last time Saria had seen him, was now a gray shadow of his former self. Even though she knew what had happened, a part of her had not really believed it. Now, when the truth stood in front of her, she could no longer deny it. The Great Deku Tree was dead.

"Nayru, why?" Saria whispered. The truth was sinking in, but she could still hardly believe it. She had spent may long hours with the Great Deku Tree, learning the secrets of the forest from the wise old spirit. From him, she had learned the names of every animal and which plants had magical properties. She had even learned how to talk to the forest spirits by playing her ocarina. He was her guide, her mentor, and her friend and now, he was gone. As she gazed up at the gray, lifeless log who had been her friend, Saria began to cry. "Why did you leave us, Great Deku Tree?"

"Saria, it's okay, everything will be okay," Zair said, landing on Saria's shoulder and trying to comfort his friend, while holding back tears himself.

Saria did not hear him, she was too upset. "Why did you have to die and leave everyone?" she sobbed. "Why did you leave me all alone?"

_Thou is not alone, Saria. _A voice, gentle but strong, called out to her.

"What! But you're . . . you're dead!" Saria stammered, recognizing the voice of the Great Deku Tree.

_Yea, I am dead, now part of the spirit world. I am using the last of my power on earth to speak to thee. _The Great Tree's disembodied voice boomed._ I have an important message to give to thee, one that will change thy destiny . __Wouldst thou hear it?_

"Uh . . . I guess so," Saria stammered, confused. She had no idea how the Great Deku Tree could be talking to her, but what he had to say must be important. He was, after all, talking to her from beyond the grave! Still, was nervous. When the Great Deku Tree has a message for you and says it will affect your future, he means it. It WILL affect you, whether you want it to or not. As Saria looked up at the Tree's lifeless trunk, she knew what she had to do. Saria held her head up high and confidently answered, "Yes, Great Deku Tree, I want to hear your message. I am ready."

_Saria, Child of the Forest, _the Spirit-Tree began. _Thou art greater than thou can imagine. Thy destiny is intertwined with the very future of Hyrule and with the fate of the Hero of Time . . ._


	3. A Link to the Past

**The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Quest**

By Violetlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. However, Zair and Lessa, the Queen of Hyrule, are my characters, so please don't use them without my permission!

Author's Note: I started this story years ago, back when I was in high school, and now I'm in 2nd year university. I doubt I'll ever finish it now, but since I had to reformat the existing chapters anyway, I thought I'd post the last little bit of this story I managed to write, before real life started to get busier. My writing style has greatly improved since then anyway, so please check out some of my newer stories if you like my writing. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. This was my first venture into the realm of fan fiction; everything I've written since then has happend because of your initial support and encouragement. One day, I may just revisit the land of Hyrule. Until then, thank you and good luck with your own writing.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Link to the Past

The sun was shining brightly down on Hyrule Field as Link and Navi left Lon Lon Ranch. A lot had happened to them since that morning they had left Kokiri Forest. Most importantly, since they had met the Princess of all of Hyrule, Zelda, and were given the task of finding all three of the mystical gems known as the "Spiritual Stones." Link had already won the Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, after trying to save the Great Deku Tree and now, he was supposed to go to Death Mountain to find the next, but Link didn't feel like hiking up the mountain trail just yet.

"Link, come on!" Navi said, perched on Link's shoulder. "Impa said he second Spiritual Stone is on that big volcano. Let's go get it already!" Navi noticed that Link wasn't paying any attention to her. "Link, what's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing's wrong, Navi," Link said. "I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"About…well…I was just wondering how Saria and the others are doing. I just feel kind of…"

"Homesick?"

"Yeah. I miss Saria a lot."

"And I miss Zair," Navi sighed.

"You don't know Zair, do you?" Link asked.

"Yes I do!"

"But we've only been partners for about a week"

"What, you think fairies don't talk to each other? Zair and I have known each other for a long time."

"Oh," Link said, feeling kind of stupid. _I really do have a lot to learn about fairies, _he thought.

Link sat down, put his hand on his chin, and sighed. "I want to go home and see Saria, but how can I go back after Mido told everyone that I killed the Great Deku Tree, Navi? What if the others believe him and not me?"

"Since when do the others believe a thing Mido says? Believe me, Mido's the least of your worries right now," Navi assured him.

Link smiled. Navi was right. He had a world to save, why should he worry about the lies that Mido had surly spread. Anyway, what a story he had to tell Saria! Walking through the vast plain of Hyrule Field, of meeting the strange, yet oddly familiar people called the "Hylians," and of meeting Princess Zelda. As he thought of his adventures, Link couldn't wait to tell them to Saria. "Come on Navi!" he said, standing up proudly. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Hero of Time? Future of Hyrule?" Saria wondered aloud. "Great Deku Tree, how could I possibly be that important to Hyrule? I'm a Kokiri. I can't even leave the forest."

_Thou art a simple child of the Forest,_ the ancient voice continued. _This is true, but thou dost hold great power._

"Power?"

_Thy powers will be realized when the time comes, but for now, I must continue with thy message._

"But Great Deku Tree, there's so much I want to ask you. Why did Link have to leave the Forest? Is he still alive? What's so important that you had to come back from the dead to tell me?"

_Do not fret, child. Link is alive, and now, my message will answer thy questions. _To Saria's surprise, one of the Great Tree's dead branches started to move and reached out towards her. The branch hovered momentarily in front of Saria's startled eyes, then tapped her lightly on the forehead…

_Flash_

Instantly, Saria found herself standing in a strange place. She had never seen anything like it before, a wide, open field, with only the occasional, pathetically skinny tree. She could see for miles, spotting a small group of buildings and a high, circular wall in the middle of the field. Far to the north, Saria saw another high wall, fringed by a small river. A bridge crossed the river, connecting whatever was behind that wall to the field. Saria stared at the scene around her, speechless.

"Saria, w-w-where are we?" Zair stuttered, buzzing nervously around her head. "This isn't the forest! Mommy!"

"Zair, calm down! I think we're actually still in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. This…this place must be part of his message."

"Yeah, you're right, I guess," Zair agreed nervously, "but that doesn't make me feel any better. This place is too open. It's freaking me out!"

"Great Deku Tree," Saria asked calmly, trying to ignore Zair's buzzing. "Where are we? What does this place have to do with my destiny?"

_Thou wilst discover thy destiny with time, but to understand thy future, thou must have knowledge of thy past. What thou art seeing are shadows of times long since past._

"You mean I'm actually seeing the past?" Saria wondered.

"Um, I'm confused," Zair said as he buzzed around. He was obviously still upset. "You mean we're seeing this place as _it was_, not as it is? What is this place anyway?"

_This,_ the Great Deku Tree continued, _is Hyrule Field, the home of the Hylians. But thou art seeing the field how it was 10 years in the past. The events that thou will now witness already have happened. Thou views merely their shadows. They cannot be changed._

"But why would we want to change them?" Saria asked.

_Hush now, child. Watch and listen, and thou wilst understand._

As Saria watched, the sun moved across the sky with surprising speed, morning changing to dusk in just a few moments. Now night, she suddenly heard a sound coming from near a small river in the east of the field. She looked towards the thumping sound and saw two huge white animals running towards her.

"Ahhhh! What are those?!" screamed a panicky Zair.

"I … I don't know." Even though the hoofed creatures frightened her, Saria was somehow drawned to them. She started walking towards the galloping animals.

"Saria? Saria! What are you doing?! SARIA! LOOK OUT!" Zair shouted as one of the creatures ran dangerously close.

"Ahhhhh!" Saria screamed and tried to jump out of the creature's way, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact … but it never came. Nervously, Saria opened her eyes. Zair was hovering slowly in front of her, glowing with a pale, blue light that Saria knew meant the fairy was spooked. "Zair, what's wrong?"

"Tha-tha-tha-those things ran right _through _you!"

"They what?"

"They ran right through you," Zair repeated as he watched the white creatures slow down and come to a stop. "How did they do that, anyway?"

"I-I don't know," Saria stuttered nervously. "Wait, didn't the Deku Tree say that we're seeing _shadows_ of the past? Shadows can't hurt us."

_Thou hath guessed correctly, child,_ the Deku Tree's great voice boomed. _The shadows that thou regards cannot harm thee, and thou in turn cannot do harm to them. To answer thy question, O inquisitive faerie Zair, the large creatures that would have collided with Saria art called "horses", but it is thee who rides them who art of thou's interest. Behold, the Hylians!_

As Saria watched, two creatures climbed down from their respective horses' backs. Saria inched closer to get a better look and gasped. The "Hylians" were twice the size of any Kokiri, but apart from that, they didn't look much different. They had two arms, two legs, and Kokiri-like hair and faces, complete with the long, pointed ears that characterized her race. They were both female and in their arms they both held a small carrier bag, overflowing with cloths and blankets, strapped to their chests. Saria crept closer as the two Hylians stretched, still from their ride.

"Ohhh…my back is killing me!" one of them moaned. The woman had long blond hair, tied back into many regal braids, and was dressed in the most beautiful clothing that Saria had ever seen. She wore a beautiful magenta dress with gold shoulder armour, a golden belt, and a blue cummerbund showing strange symbols of a red abstract bird and three golden triangles, hanging gracefully over her skirt. From her elfin ears hung golden earrings shaped into the same triple triangle design and crowning her forehead was an elegantly bejeweled golden tiara.

"She's so beautiful," Saria whispered as the Hylian woman stretched from her ride, all the while carefully holding onto her carrier bag.

"She's pretty," Zair agreed, "but the other one's scary."

Saria turned and looked at he other woman. She was older than the first, with snow-white, closely cropped hair and dark eyes shining with the wisdom that only comes with age. Despite her years, she looked strong, with well-muscled arms and legs, and was dressed in tight-fitting blue, black, and purple body armour and knee-length black boots. On the front of her armour was a strange symbol of an enigmatic eye. Saria gasped as the woman turned her head and her eyes glowed with reflected moonlight. Saria was confused. The other woman's eyes didn't shine like a wolfo's.

_The warrior woman art not a Hylian, _the Deku Tree explained, sensing Saria's confusion. _She is a Shadow-woman, a Sheikah. Her kind hath sworn to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule._

"Royal family? Does that mean…?"

_Watch, child, and thou will learn._

Saria nodded her head and crept closer to the women to watch and listen.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" the Sheikah woman asked her companion.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff, that's all. And Impa, why must you always be so formal? It's not like we haven't been friends for years." the Hylian woman smiled at her friend, as she stretched a little more.

Impa, as the Sheikah woman was apparently called, carefully placed her carrier bag down on the ground where she could easily see it, and gestured for her friend to come over to her. The Hylian woman smiled and walked over to her. She carefully placed her own bag next to Impa's, and then sat down in the soft, green grass, cross-legged before them. Impa knelt down behind her and started to massage her friend's back and shoulders. "Feeling better now, Queen Lessa?"

_Queen? _Saria wondered.

"Oh, yes, thank-you. Oh, right there, that's the spot," Lessa sighed, closing her eyes as she relaxed, all her aches and pains melting away with Impa's expert touch.

"Please excuse my formality, Lessa. I know you and the King have been married for years now, but I still remember back when you were both little children playing in the castle garden."

"And now we have little ones of our own," Lessa smiled and looked towards the two bundles lying by her feet.

Following Lessa's gaze, Saria looked more closely at the two carrier bags and noticed for the first time that they gently expanded and contracted in a soft, slow rhythm, like something was breathing inside of them. She inched closer until she was kneeling beside the Queen. She leaned over to look inside the bags, and gasped. "Oh Zair, look."

"What? What is it?" Zair buzzed. He flew over Saria's shoulder, shining his light down onto the bundles before her. "Oh."

Lying before them, with their tiny heads just peeking out of the carefully padded carriers, were two very small Hylians. Saria gazed at them in wonder. "Zair, they're so cute," she cooed.

"You think anything miniaturized is cute – like me! I'm cute, aren't I?" Zair buzzed. "Well, aren't I? Hello, Saria, anybody in there?" Saria's eyes were fixed on the tiny Hylians. She didn't hear Zair. "Oh, that's right. You've never seen a baby before, have you?"

"A…baby? Is that what they're called?"

"Well, yeah. Babies are really young, really little Kokiri … and Hylians, I guess. They can't walk or talk or anything like that. Oh, and they cry a lot."

Zair's attempted explanation didn't help very much, but Saria hardly noticed. Her gaze was fixed in fascination upon the babies. Saria watched as one of the babies, a little boy with soft baby blond hair, opened his tiny eyes. He yawned, sat up, and started to wiggle out of his carrier bag. Once he was free of his makeshift cradle, Saria could see that the baby was dressed in an expensive-looking white and blue silk jumper, with the yellow triple-triangle design below an uncomfortable looking collar, which the baby immediately tried to pull off. He cried in frustration when the tightly buttoned collar wouldn't move. His crying woke up his sister, a little girl with lighter, more golden hair, wearing a tiny pink silk dress. She started wailing too.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Saria put her hands over her ears. "I see what you mean, Zair."

"You're telling me!" Zair agreed, flying into Saria's pocket to get away from the noise, "but that one kid looks strangely familiar," he looked questionably at the little boy, and then dove back into the pocket. Just when Saria and Zair thought they couldn't take it anymore, the crying stopped. They slowly looked up.

Lessa had given each of the babies a small, glass baby bottle filled with milk. She smiled as the babies happily grasped their bottles and began to drink. Oh, my poor little ones! Were you that thirsty?"

"I'm not surprised," Impa remarked. "I don't think they've been fed since before the Royal Zora hatching ceremony."

"Well, you know the Zoras, they like to take their time, especially with royal matters. Besides, Link and Zelda didn't seem to mind."

_Zelda? Link?!_

* * *

Sunlight and shadow danced in a dappled pattern over the forest floor. From the canopy of lesser trees surrounding the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, two shining golden eyes watched the lone figure knelt before the remains of the Great Tree.

The Skull Kid tilted his hooded head curiously. The Kokiri girl was strangely still. Even her guardian fairy had ceased its usual orbit around its partner, instead lying dimly at her side. He leaped down from his hiding place among the tree branches and with small, quick steps scurried closer to the green-haired girl he had followed into the Meadow, stopping at her side. He silently observed her. Her eyes were closed in a trance and her face was twisted in a look of confusion. A branch of the old tree was lightly touching her forehead. The Skull Kid's eyes grew wide. Spiraling out from the point where the Deku Tree's branch touched her were four, brightly glowing green crescents, marking her forehead.

_Is she…? _Suddenly, the purple, eye-shaped jeweled pendent the Skull Kid was wearing around his neck rose up magically, shining with a purple light of its own, its beams reaching out and merging with the forest girl's green light. Dazzled, the Skull Kid reached for the Kokiri girl's hand and held it gently.

_Yes,_ he thought to himself. _She is the One._


End file.
